Doctor Strange/Wikia-Kritik
thumb|160px Nachdem DC zu seinen letzten beiden großen Filmtiteln „Suicide Squad” und „Batman v Superman” teils vernichtende Kritik einstecken musste, scheint es ganz so, als würde das Marvel Cinematic Universe zuverlässig einen Kassenschlager nach dem nächsten in die Kinos bringen. Dabei dürfte mittlerweile für jeden Geschmack etwas dabei sein: Wen klassische Helden à la Avengers nerven, der hatte ziemlich sicher mit „Ant-Man” oder „Guardians of the Galaxy” Spaß, alle die es etwas derber mögen, haben ungeniert bei „Deadpool” gelacht. Am 27. Oktober (und damit vor US-Release am 4. November) reiht sich „Doctor Strange” in die Helden-Riege ein. Die Trailer strotzen vor gewohnter Epicness und versprechen imposante CGI-Spektakel. Wir haben uns den Film vorab angeschaut und wagen ein Urteil, wie der ungewöhnliche Doktor sich schlägt. Inhalt: Im Leben des weltberühmten Neurochirurgen Dr. Stephen Strange dreht sich alles um den Erfolg. Als der egozentrische Arzt jedoch nach einem schweren Autounfall seine Hände nur noch eingeschränkt benutzen kann, ist seine Karriere beendet und sein ganzes Leben dreht sich nur noch um die Suche nach einer Heilungsmöglichkeit. Er bekommt einen heißen Tipp und lässt sein altes Leben komplett hinter sich, um nach Kamar-Taj in Nepal zu reisen. Dort angekommen merkt er schnell, dass er bei keinem normalen Arzt vorsprechen wird: Die „Älteste” des Tempels Kamar-Taj wirft alles, was er bisher gedacht habe zu wissen, über den Haufen und führt ihn ein in eine Welt magischer Sphären und Fähigkeiten. Doch damit wird Strange auch in den Konflikt zwischen zweier magischer Fronten gezogen und er muss sich entscheiden, ob er den Tempel verlässt und sein altes Leben wieder aufgreift oder die Verantwortung für die Existenz einer sicheren Welt übernimmt und als Magier kämpft. Doctor Strange 1.jpg Doctor_Strange_6.jpg Die Herzen der Cumber„bitches” (ja, die Fans nennen sich tatsächlich selber so) rasen seit dem Tag, an dem angekündigt wurde, dass niemand anderes als Benedict Cumberbatch Doctor Strange verkörpern wird. Die „Älteste” des Tempels wird verkörpert von der charismatischen Tilda Swinton, welche gewohnt grazil und anmutig den Gegenpol zum Egomanen Strange verkörpert und ihn als Lehrmeister in die Welt der Magie und übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten einweist. Wer, wie der Autor dieses Textes, mit der Comicvorlage nicht vertraut ist, dürfte aufgrund der Trailer eine ähnlich beeindruckende Inszenierung der Welt und Kämpfe erwarten, wie es beispielsweise bei „Inception” auch der Fall war. Optisch bietet Doctor Strange ebenfalls spektakuläre Bilder von Großstadtkulissen, welche sich durch Magie in abstrakte Labyrinthe und Kampfschauplätze verformen, wunderschöne Mandala-eske Farbspiele und krachende Kampfszenen. thumb|260px Wer die MCU-Produktionen der letzten Jahre verfolgt hat, wird auch hier die klassischen Oneliner und Marvel-Gags wiederfinden. Die Witze-Quote zündet nicht ganz so oft wie bei Kollegen „Ant-Man”, „Deadpool” oder „The Guardians of the Galaxy”, lockert das Thema aber gut auf und charakterisiert den schrägen Doctor gut. Humor und spektakuläre Kämpfe stehen deutlich im Vordergrund, die Story dahinter ist sicherlich solide erzählt, glänzt aber nicht durch Tiefe und hätte durchaus etwas mehr Ernsthaftigkeit vertragen können. Zudem wirkt die Bedrohung der Antagonistengruppe zu keinem Zeitpunkt wirklich kritisch, aber sie erfüllen ihren Zweck: Den wahren Gegenspieler Mordo auf die Bühne zu holen. Dagegen überzeugt die Charakterentwicklung Stranges vollkommen und gipfelt im finalen Kampf. Fazit: Doctor Strange führt die MCU-Reihe sehr überzeugend fort und ist pures Eye-Candy für Fan-Herzen, muss sich aber auch die Kritik an der Darstellung der Gegenspieler und etwas mangelnder Ernsthaftigkeit gefallen lassen. Dennoch schafft es die finale Szene (natürlich) den obligatorischen Cliffhanger so zu platzieren, dass wir jetzt schon Bock auf den zweiten Teil haben! thumb|center|500 px Kategorie:Wikia-Kritik Kategorie:Kritiken